Falsified Dream
by depression17
Summary: Two girls go to Count D's Pet Shop to find a pet to fulfill their hopes and dreams, not knowing what they may receive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or Count D, all the credit goes to Matsuri Akino.

Summery: Two girls go to Count D's Pet Shop to find a pet to fulfill their hopes and dreams, not knowing what they may receive.

AN: I wrote this months ago for a poetry unit, it has literary devices and all of it does not have to rhyme or make sense completely. I hope everyone will enjoy this and give constructive criticism and not flames.

To the Pacific Ocean, there is a Chinatown,

Within that Chinatown, are the dark narrow streets,

Filled with mystery, desire, and secrets,

One place, a shop's motto is to sell hopes and dreams,

And it was a pet shop.

A Chinese man runs it,

He has raven black hair that goes to his shoulders,

Ivory skin and deep colored lips as almost a vampire,

His looks made him as if he were a woman,

But it instead made him look mystical.

Two girls heard of him and decided to go there,

Who were on the other side of the nation,

As soon as they heard of him,

They plotted as they dared,

And soon they were finished.

Without their parents knowing,

They used their licences, and went by car,

In thee days and nights they went far,

They went through heat and cold,

And saw mountains, forests, deserts, and cities.

When they got there,

First they didn't dare,

But gave up their car,

Because of the streets were to narrow,

But it would be there on the 'marrow.

They went through many streets,

Not knowing who they'll meet,

They came around the corner,

And saw their goal,

The pet shop.

They ran to the shop,

And went through its wired Chinese gates,

With a sign that said 'open'

With a cheer of glee,

They went in.

A gust of air went upon them,

With smells of chocolate,

Along with strange flowers and incense,

It felt warm,

With welcome and magic.

It was dark,

A voice came out,

'Welcome, hay I help you?'

This is when they marked,

The most interesting day of their lives.

He wore Chinese robes,

Of many elegant designs in silk,

On his shoulder was an interesting creature,

It was a bat, yet a rat, with horns and webbed feet,

They were sitting in the adjoining room.

One of the girls said,

'We look for a pet'

The other one continued,

'Yes, one of uniqueness,

And to bring love.'

He stood up, having an air of gentleness,

'Let me prepare some tea for you,

It sure would be a long journey,

From the east coast.'

Which surprised them the most.

They didn't say anything to him,

They sat down,

And tea was brought,

It was silent,

They were surely to be caught.

'So,' the man said smoothly,

'You want a pet of what you described.'

They both nodded,

'I know of the perfect pet.' he said,

And left the room, to find their dream.

They went into the winding halls,

Which was surprising,

When the shop looked so small,

The noticed he was tall,

And had gold and violet eyes.

At last, they reached a door,

Which had so much more,

To describe in detail one could not,

The man opened it,

And there was a sight.

It was a bird of some sort,

It was red and had a long tail,

It had a beautiful wail,

There was a feeling of strength,

and of love.

The girls were amazed by it,

Never believing what they did,

They would even bid,

To have the lovely bird,

At all costs.

'This is a phoenix,

His name is Shii,

He can give you love,

Through all the ages.'

It was better than a dove.

They decided to buy it,

The man put the bird in its cage,

And they walked back to the entrance,

The man got a piece of paper,

and wrote three things.

'You must follow the contract,

or else the shop cannot be held reliable,

for whatever happens, remember to understand.'

Without using much tact,

They bought it, knowing what to do.

They left the shop,

And five minutes later,

There was a crash,

And things were smashed,

The girls dead, not bird, or cage,

With roses around them.

To get love is a hard thing to understand, and can never be given easily,

The girls didn't understand, they ignored common sense, and the Chinese man laughed.

Hope you enjoyed the story, please review.


End file.
